


It wasn't supposed to be like this

by bookcrazy24



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, Spoilers, The Calm Before, episode 9x15, i really just wanted to write something from lydia's pov, my baby lydia doesn't deserve this, neither did my other babies who were killed, pike scene before and after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcrazy24/pseuds/bookcrazy24
Summary: Just a little look inside what Lydia was thinking during 9x15 after Alpha appeared...SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN TWD 9X15!





	It wasn't supposed to be like this

**Lydia ******

She had finally found a place where she belonged, where people cared about her. She was accepted by all these different communities, who promised her protection, who offered her a home.

********

She was finally free of her mother and it was supposed to be time for her to make a new life, with new people.

********

They were supposed to be safe behind the walls of the Kingdom. The threat was to those who left, not the ones who were left behind. Watching the happy families gave her hope, that this is where she belonged.

********

She should have known better.

********

Her mother wouldn’t come after her, not again, not without another reason. And when the realization set in, she ran off to find the one who brought her here, the one her mother would blame the most for her new way of thinking.

********

She checked everywhere she could but couldn’t find him anywhere. Ice thru her veins, she ran off to find the King, his father.

********

Ezekiel, his face when she told him her mother had been there and she couldn’t find Henry…she’ll never forget it. It was a look she had only seen once in her life. Her own dad, when he realized he was gonna die by her mother’s hand, had looked at her with the same horror filled gaze. A gaze that said a father’s fear of losing their child was coming true.

********

Running off to ask for help, the nightmare got worse. No one had seen Henry but others came forth with other people that were now missing. The list growing on and on…

********

Addy

********

Rodney

********

Tammy Rose

********

Siddiq

********

Frankie

********

Enid

********

Tara

****_And Henry… ___** **

The panic was setting in. No one was sure the last time they saw any of them. While voices rose, one came forward, saying maybe they left for the Hilltop, to help those already gone. It went quiet. Some were now thinking it. There was hope.

****____ ** **

She knew better. Her mother was here, she came for a purpose. And it wasn’t for her.

****___She came to send a message. ____ _ ** **

She had no idea how long she stood there, listening to the others, all coming up with theories and reassuring the others. She wanted to scream at them to not do it, it’s not true, stop giving yourself false hope! But just like before, fear kept her quiet.

****______ _ _ ** **

A yell came from the front gates, drawing all of their attention there. As the gates opened, the group went silent.

****______ _ _ ** **

Five people walked in. One was covered in blood, a yell of the name Siddiq was heard and people rushed forwards. Only to stop when they saw Two others carrying something covered. Ezekiel ran forward to Carol but stopped when he saw what was between her, Daryl and Yumiko.

****______ _ _ ** **

It was a cart covered in a white sheet. And there was blood.

****_____No… ____ _ _ _ ** **

A few people crowded around but no one made a move to uncover what was hidden. Looking at the faces of those who came back, she knew the nightmare was real. But the one she looked at was Carol. The one who she knew would be the truth bearer of whether it was true or not.

****________ _ _ _ _ ** **

It was.

****________ _ _ _ _ ** **

She didn’t remember walking forward, grasping the sheet, only heard an intake of breath from behind her. A hand grasped hers. Looking up it was Daryl. His eyes were sad and red-rimmed. A sob choked out of her and whispered ‘please’ came from her lips.

****________ _ _ _ _ ** **

He let go.

****________ _ _ _ _ ** **

She pulled the sheet off.

****________ _ _ _ _ ** **

Gasps and screams started.

****________ _ _ _ _ ** **

Looking down at the head of the boy who saved her, the one who brought her here….the one she cared about more than anything…she should have known better than to think she could be happy.

****_______It wasn’t supposed to be like this. ____ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

 

****__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up in like 10-15 minutes...didn't really edit it either so....if you made it all the way through and enjoyed it, thanks!!! First time writing in forever~ If you like it let me know and I might post more~


End file.
